When a vehicle exits a roadway or other terrain, over-bank or cliff accidents occur. Victims are found down the embankment or cliff and in need of extrication and retrieval/rescue. These rescues are able to be particularly difficult because rescuers must be able to quickly and safely reach the victim without injury. The injured must be carefully retrieved in order to prevent further injury during retrieval. Rescue vehicles and personnel arriving on scene utilize a Z-Pulley System which is anchored to the vehicle using knots or a chock attached to the proximal end of the rope of the Z-Pulley System and is inserted into the spokes on the fire engine wheel or coupled directly to the fire engine itself. The Z-Pulley system can also be coupled to a tree or other stanchion. Rescues with the Z-pulley system setup are time consuming, require up to eight (8) responders, and provide at best a slow, bumpy ride up as rescuers negotiate the often dangerous terrain on foot while attempting to steady the basket containing the victim with sheer muscle.